


Truth and Forgiveness

by Masseffecter



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Past-Reyes Relationship, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masseffecter/pseuds/Masseffecter
Summary: Scott moved on after Reyes' lies. Reyes finally runs into him for the first time after Meridian and they air out some feelings.





	Truth and Forgiveness

Scott had allowed Reyes to follow through his plan, the day he killed Sloane, but that hadn’t meant Scott was willing to take the risk on him anymore and a little part of Reyes died that day.

Of course, when the final push to destroy the Archon came, Reyes had freely offered his help, knowing what he owed the Pathfinder, however that didn’t include sticking around on the Hyperion after the battle was done.

Reyes however, was curious about Meridian, but forced himself to wait almost an entire year, before he dared to go back to look around. Even after all this time, he had checked first to ensure Ryder was elsewhere. He had no desire to bump into the man.

 

Meridian was beautiful. It was lush with plant life, the water was clear and pure and the remnant artifacts were fascinating. Reyes allowed his tour to involve the Hyperion; having arrived on the Nexus, he had never actually been on one of the arcs.

The place was busy, mostly filled with scientists, now the ship had no other purpose, though from what he understood, a few people did actually live here.

Thankfully, his home base being Kadara, no one here recognised him and it wasn’t until he was wandering around the habitation deck that he saw someone he recognised, though only vaguely. It was his heart going into overdrive that made him realise it was the engineer - Gil - from the Tempest. And if Gil was here…

Reyes darted off down the side, to make sure the man didn’t see him. Unfortunately, as he rounded the corridor, he nearly ran right into Scott Ryder himself, holding a small child.

“Reyes?” The Pathfinder looked more surprised than angry.

“Scott...I...you have a child?” It was Reyes who was now surprised.

Scott immediately smiled and relaxed. “Yes, this is Dian. Dian, this is the Smuggler King of Kadara.”

“Smuggler King?” 

“Yes, you should be honoured. They are Dian’s favourite stories. And Gil’s least favourites.” He laughed.

“...You tell stories about me to your child?”

“Well..very cleaned up stories about your rise to power. Mostly made up admittedly.” 

“You wouldn’t trust me with your child but you tell him stories about me?” Reyes laughed, though his stomach had clenched.

“I would trust you with Dian. Gil wouldn’t. He would kill me if I left him with you. But I would trust you.” Scott said earnestly.

A calm wave of forgiveness washed over Reyes, leaving him with a peace he hadn’t felt in a long time. He felt a tug in his stomach and knew now was the time to say what he had wanted for so long. “I’m sorry Scott. I should have never lied to you. You are my only regret.”

Scott looked at him solemnly, before walking with Reyes into the main room, where Scott let his sight rest on Gil and Jill. “I was falling in love with you, you know. And when I discovered you had lied to me...that broke me. Thankfully, I have a group of very good friends, who picked up the pieces and then Gil spent a long time putting me back together again, until I was stronger than ever.”

Scott gave him a piercing look. “I’m not going to tell you I appreciated what you did. And I sure wouldn’t want to go through it again. But, without that...I don’t know, perhaps we would be together, or maybe not. But I wouldn’t have Dian. And I wouldn’t have found out that Gil was the love of my life. And I wouldn’t have my ‘step-wife’ Jill.”

“So no, I wouldn’t want to repeat. But nor do I regret it. And if you want to be friends..I would like that.”

“I...would like to be friends too, Scott. Though won’t your Gil have an issue with that?” Reyes asked carefully.

“Nah...well maybe. But Gil can’t carry a grudge for long and certainly not when it involves me, so I think we’re good.” Scott chuckled. “But I do need to get off. My family are waiting.”

“Of course.” Reyes replied. As Ryder started to walk off, Reyes called out again. “Scott…” Ryder turned to face him. “I just want you to know...you were the first...and last.”

Scott’s face softened. “Thank you Reyes. But maybe not last...don’t discount Andromeda yet...you never know what’s just around the corner.” He grinned, before turning back around and heading over to join his family.

Reyes felt bittersweet as he left Meridian.


End file.
